


Into Light

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Dehumanization, Feral!Wesker, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: During a BSAA raid on an Umbrella lab, Chris and Jill make an unexpected discovery.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Into Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [re_albertwesker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_albertwesker/gifts).



> A request from a while ago which I meant to write in August too, but here it is now!

Jill unlocked the next cell door, waiting for Chris’ nod before shining her flashlight in. The Umbrella lab’s prison section had so far been filled with mutated creatures from their experiments, but there was always a hope of finding a living person. Something scrabbled away from the light but Jill chased it, pinning it in a corner with the beam. A startled gasp escaped both of them at the sight of a naked and bloody human body chained to the wall but he was definitely alive and not a zombie.

‘It’s ok, we’re the BSAA, we’re here to rescue you.’ Chris cautiously approached, stopping in shock as the blond man snarled.

He dropped the hand shielding his face from the light to reveal glowing red slit-pupiled eyes, his teeth aggressively bared behind a muzzle.

‘Shit.’ Chris glanced at Jill, unsure of their next move, they’d encountered infected humans before but always as powerful adversaries, not captives.

‘Who are you?’ Jill asked, her gun still drawn but not pointed.

The man snarled at her too.

‘Should we take the muzzle off? Maybe he can’t speak?’ Chris crouched down near the man.

‘Be careful, Chris.’

He reached out as the man pressed himself back into the corner, flinching as Chris struggled with the straps. The blank evil he’d seen in other virus-created creatures was absent, instead Chris thought he could see human emotions and intelligence in the red eyes. ‘There-’ Sharp teeth sank into his forearm. ‘Shit!’ His arm was on fire, the man shaking his head like a dog as Chris tried to get away.

‘Chris!’

Chris slammed his other fist down repeatedly onto the man’s back and head, stunning him enough to pry his jaw open. He fell backwards as Jill rushed in, resecuring the muzzle over the man’s mouth. Blood poured out of the wound on his arm and Chris clamped his hand over it to stem the bleeding.

‘We need to get you to a medic now.’ Jill helped him stand.

‘What about him?’

She shook her head. ‘He’s obviously just another mindless-’

‘No.’ Chris protested, fighting her despite knowing he needed medical attention. ‘I think he’s still human.’ He’d seen something in the man’s eyes, he knew he had.

‘Chris-’

‘Just let me talk to him again.’

‘After you get that looked at.’ Jill said firmly, and Chris knew he wasn’t going to win this argument.

While Chris was getting his arm tended to, Jill searched through the confiscated files to see if she could find any information on that particular prisoner. Chris knew she had when her eyes widened and she whispered a curse.

‘Look at this.’ The medic frowned as she handed Chris a folder but they both ignored him.

The file was on an experiment designated Project W and Chris was disgusted and furious as he read it. Thirteen promising children kidnapped as part of a plan to create a superior human being, brainwashed, indoctrinated into Umbrella’s way of thinking, and then injected with a virus. They’d all died except one, designated number thirteen, but the report included a name too: Albert. There was a picture attached, of a blond boy who looked similar to the man they’d found. ‘Albert?’ Chris asked Jill.

‘Keep reading.’ Her tone was grim.

He did, his heart sinking at every word. After receiving the virus Albert had displayed the desired enhanced intelligence, strength, speed, and healing, but he also became aggressive to the point where Umbrella’s conditioning no longer worked and he became uncontrollable. As a result, Project W was deemed a failure, and the sole survivor turned into a test subject for more promising projects. This particular file ended there, but Chris knew that somewhere in the other records was a horror story of what had happened to Albert. He reread the dates, then looked up at Jill, feeling sick as he figured out the math. ‘He was twelve when they infected him. He’s been held here and experimented on for 30 years.’

She nodded, her eyes sad. ‘I doubt there’s anything left to be saved, Chris. You know what Umbrella does to people, and that’s a long time.’

Chris’ gaze went back to the photo of the boy, even though his eyes were blue they still resembled the man’s, and Chris was sure he wasn’t completely destroyed. He remembered poor Lisa Trevor, another child exploited and tortured by Umbrella because of her body’s natural ability to accept viruses. She’d been too far gone to save, and they hadn’t even known her full history until she was already dead. ‘We have to try.’

‘I didn’t say we wouldn’t.’ Jill snapped back at him, then sighed. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s ok.’ Chris tried for a grin but he knew it fell flat, both of them were too shaken by their unexpected find. Just when it seemed like they’d finally discovered the limit of Umbrella’s cruelty there was always worse to be found.

Chris returned to the cell with a freshly bandaged arm and a strict admonition to be more careful from both Jill and the medic. He’d also borrowed an arm guard from one of the K-9 handlers as a precaution.

The man was still in the far corner, glaring at him when Chris entered the cell.

‘Your name’s Albert, right?’ Chris asked, sitting down at a safe distance. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he saw brief surprise in those red eyes. Other than that though, there was no reaction. ‘I’m Chris.’ He introduced himself. ‘I’d like to try taking that muzzle off you again, but I’d really like it if you didn’t bite me.’ No reaction to that either. Well, that was why he’d brought the arm guard. He fastened it over his bandages, then removed the muzzle.

The man’s teeth dug into the layers of fabric with a vicious growl.

Chris pulled away before he realised he wasn’t doing any damage and bit him somewhere else. Glowing eyes narrowed as Albert watched him, a definite feral intelligence in them as Chris settled on the floor again. Enhanced intelligence, he remembered the file, but was his mind human or BOW? Or something in-between? ‘I’m pretty sure you can understand me, so I’m going to keep talking.’

Patiently, Chris explained who he was, and the goals of the BSAA, wondering if anything he said made sense to the man. But when he mentioned raiding this lab and arresting or killing the people working here, he was positive that there was satisfaction in Albert’s eyes.

‘Can you tell me anything about yourself?’ Chris asked hopefully, unsurprised at the lack of a reply. He wasn’t sure why Albert didn’t talk, he’d been young, barely a teenager, when he’d been infected and became a test subject, but definitely old enough to know how to speak. The file on Project W hadn’t mentioned him being mute, so he was either silent by his own choice, or because he’d learned it was safer.

‘Ok then.’ Apparently they weren’t going to have a conversation, but Chris needed a way to get through to him. The answer was obvious as he studied Albert. Past the injuries the man was very skinny, not to the point of starvation, but he didn’t look particularly healthy. ‘Are you hungry?’

Albert just kept staring at him, but now there was an intentional blankness to his expression that made Chris wonder if he was used to the question being a trap.

He rummaged in his pockets for a granola bar, watching carefully to catch the way the red eyes flickered to the food as Chris unwrapped it, a small lapse in Albert’s indifference. Trying to hide how upset he was, Chris reached out to place the bar between them.

Despite his hunger Albert leaned over to sniff it suspiciously without touching, then withdrew.

‘It’s ok, it’s food. See?’ He took the granola bar back to take a small but deliberate bite of it, chewing and swallowing while Albert observed him closely. Chris pushed the rest back over towards Albert.

Still, Albert waited, his eyes darting over Chris, the food, the rest of the cell, before he snatched the bar from the floor quicker than Chris could see. He retreated to his corner to devour it so fast that Chris feared he might choke.

‘Do you want more?’ Fishing another one out of his pockets, Chris held it out this time instead of leaving it on the floor.

Albert’s eyes fixed intently on the bar. Hesitantly, he crawled nearer, reaching out to almost take the granola bar and then quickly pulling his hand back, the chains clattering loudly.

‘It’s ok.’ Chris soothed him, moving a bit closer. He felt like he was trying to coax a skittish animal out of hiding but the mental comparison bothered him, Albert wasn’t an animal even if Umbrella had done its worst to dehumanise him. ‘I won’t hurt you.’

The hand reached out again, ragged nails scratching his palm as Albert took the food from him. Some of the tension in Albert’s body seemed to ease as he met Chris’ eyes, the red glow of his own fading to a deep orange as he ducked his head in what could have been thanks. Instead of going back to his corner, Albert stayed near Chris as he ate, though he still shoved almost the entire thing into his mouth at once.

Chris smiled a little at the progress he was already making.

Fortunately the BSAA team wasn’t just an assault team, but also prepared for rescue operations and Chris collected medical supplies and blankets before heading back to see Albert.

Albert shied away as Chris opened the med kit, trembling as he pressed himself against the wall.

It made Chris ill to think that he was so used to being abused that even the sight of a small kit of medical supplies terrified him. ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’ Chris reassured him, turning the kit so Albert could see inside, glad that he’d had the foresight to remove anything sharp beforehand. ‘I thought bandaging some of your wounds might make you feel better. Like this.’ He tapped the white gauze on his arm where Albert had bitten him.

To his surprise, Albert crept forwards to touch his arm gently, a wordless apology in his orange eyes when he looked up.

‘I forgive you.’ Chris said softly. ‘You thought I was going to hurt you and you just reacted instinctively.’

Albert’s fingers lingered on Chris’ arm and then he unmistakably nodded.

Despite the agreement, he still flinched when Chris touched his bare skin. ‘It’s ok.’ Chris murmured repeatedly as he tended to Albert’s wounds. He didn’t attack Chris, or completely pull away, but he kept trembling, and the few faint noises he made were pained whimpers. Whatever experiments had been performed on him must have been brutal, Chris tried not to dwell on the images his mind conjured up as causes for various wounds. ‘You’re safe now. I promise.’

When he was done, Albert huddled into his corner, breathing harshly in short gasps that sounded like sobs. It hurt to hear, and hoping that the blankets would ease more of his fear, Chris draped one over him. Albert stared up at him with wide eyes, utterly frozen in place.

‘It’s a blanket. To keep you warm.’ He attempted to explain, tucking the ends around Albert. ‘Here.’ The other blankets Chris piled near him before standing up to leave. They could both use some sleep. Pausing at the door he watched Albert run his hands over the blankets, a look of wonder on his face, then snuggle up under them with a contented sigh. Chris’ gaze traced the chains from the blankets to the wall, wishing that he could take them off, bundle Albert up, and get him the hell out of this prison. But that would be too much, too fast for someone who had been kept in captivity for so long.

A few days later though, Chris knew what he had to do. It was stupid and reckless, but he needed Albert to trust him sooner rather then later and there was no hope of that if he believed at all that Chris was keeping him prisoner. He unfastened the chains.

Instantly, Albert was on him, slamming him up against a wall with a hand around his throat. Glowing red eyes watched him struggle impassively.

‘Al-’ Chris tried to weakly push him off without actually attacking him, but his vision was blurring as his air was cut off. Any trust they’d built seemed to be gone. His hand ran over warm skin, pulling at tangled hair. And then he was on the ground, gasping for breath.

Albert crouched near him, watching him warily, his eyes returned to orange. As Chris tried to get air back into his lungs, Albert reached out to stroke his hair. The gesture was so gentle that Chris almost lost what little breath he’d managed to regain. But he continued to stroke Chris’ hair in reassurance or apology until he could breathe normally again.

Finally, Chris was able to sit up and impulsively he mimicked Albert’s action, brushing his fingers across long, matted blond hair. His thumb slid along the edge of Albert’s cheekbone as he pressed his head into Chris’ touch.

‘You really are different from them.’

For a moment, Chris thought that lack of air had made him hallucinate the low hoarse whisper. ‘Albert? Did you just-’

‘Yes.’ This time Chris saw his lips move as he spoke, confirming the truth of the word.

‘Why didn’t you say anything earlier?’

‘Maybe I didn’t have anything to say.’ His voice was certainly rough from disuse, but there was a trace of sarcasm in his tone.

‘And now you do?’

Albert let his hand drop to Chris’ shoulder, his eyes showing his confusion. ‘I don’t understand why you don’t hurt me.’

Chris didn’t know how to answer the question, angry that he was probably the first person Albert had ever met who didn’t want to cause him pain. ‘Because I’m not like them. I’m trying to stop them from hurting innocent people.’

He seemed to be seriously considering Chris’ response, but his reply was broken. ‘I’m nothing. Failed experiment.’

‘No.’ His hand was still on Albert’s hair and Chris cupped his face to make him bring his head back up. ‘No, you’re not.’ It was hardly a brilliant, persuasive argument, but it was enough.

Sudden tears spilled down Albert’s cheeks as he started sobbing, his fingers digging into Chris’ shoulder as he slumped forwards. Very carefully Chris gave him a gentle hug, letting Albert cry into his chest for as long as he needed to.

‘Dressed?’ Albert’s brow furrowed.

‘Yeah. I brought you clothes to wear.’

He plucked at Chris’ shirt. ‘Clothes.’

‘Yeah, clothes.’ Chris echoed as he laid the garments out to show him, saddened by the incomprehension in Albert’s face as he turned his frown on them. It was more than likely that he hadn’t been allowed to wear clothes since he’d been made a test subject. ‘These are for you. I’ll show you how to put them on.’

Albert tentatively reached out to touch the shirt, brushing his fingers over the soft fabric with a low whine.

Chris ended up having to take off and put on some of his own clothes to demonstrate to Albert what to do since being touched still wasn’t something that Albert welcomed, even though they’d shared a few reassuring hugs. Those orange eyes seemed to be studying more than just his motions, lingering on his bare chest as he removed his shirt, but Chris firmly told himself he was just imagining things. The man was attractive, but he was also a severely traumatised captive and those thoughts were extremely inappropriate.

Albert fumbled with the shirt as he tried to get it on right, catching an arm in the wrong hole and automatically Chris moved to straighten it for him before realising what he was doing. But Albert didn’t flinch away, their eyes meeting in a way that felt intimate as Chris adjusted the slightly too-big shirt on his slender body.

‘There, like that.’ Chris said a bit loudly to distract himself from how close together they were. ‘Ok?’

Between the two of them they finished getting Albert dressed, and Chris gave him a moment to get used to how it felt.

Then he grinned and stood up. ‘Let’s get out of here.’ Chris opened the cell door, stopping as he realised that Albert wasn’t following him.

Instead he was huddled into the corner again, staring at the open door with terror in his eyes.

‘Don’t you want to go outside?’

Albert’s eyes went even wider, and he shook his head in a very clear no.

‘Have you ever been outside?’ His heart was already sinking as he guessed the answer.

Albert hesitated, then shook his head wildly.

‘Albert, please talk to me.’

It was obviously a struggle for him, but he made the effort. ‘I’m safe here.’ Albert whispered, his whole body tense. ‘When they take me out, they hurt me.’

‘I’m sorry. But there’s more out there then just pain. I promise.’ Chris returned to sit with him, hating that in his overeagerness he’d only succeeded in making Albert afraid.

‘Tell me about it?’ He asked quietly.

It took Chris hours to explain, blinking back angry tears as he realised that Albert didn’t even understand basic concepts like the sun or trees. All he knew was this cell and the torturous experiments inflicted on him. ‘You deserve to have a life beyond this. It won’t be easy, but you don’t have to be what they made you or what they did to you.’

‘I don’t know how to be anything else.’ Shivering, Albert hunched his shoulders defensively. He rubbed his fingers over his arms as if checking that he was really wearing clothes.

‘I don’t think that’s true. You survived years of abuse, and isolation, and you managed to hold onto your sense of self, to the idea that there was something worth living for.’

Albert shook his head in denial. ‘Maybe I’m just too stubborn, or stupid, to die.’

Chris laughed shortly and tried a weak smile. ‘See? That was humour.’ His smile was tentatively returned, the expression so awkward on Albert’s face that Chris thought it might be the first time he’d ever smiled. He softened his tone encouragingly. ‘There are people who can help you with what you’ve been through, offer ways to cope, to adapt. You don’t have to struggle through it alone.’

‘What about you?’ The look Albert gave him was odd. ‘Will you help me?’

It was easier to smile now. ‘Of course, I’m your friend.’

‘Friend.’ Albert repeated quietly.

Chris stood again and held out his hand to Albert. ‘Come with me. You don’t need to stay in this place anymore. You don’t belong here. You never belonged here.’

Albert stared at his outstretched hand and then his face, looking young and scared. But he took the offer, letting himself be pulled up to stand unsteadily next to Chris.

Chris squeezed his fingers reassuringly as Albert gazed at him with uncertain orange eyes. ‘Let’s go.’

He gripped Chris’ hand a little tighter and they left the cell together.


End file.
